


Not for Nothing

by maxvid_fan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Out of Character, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxvid_fan/pseuds/maxvid_fan
Summary: David comes to terms with his love for Max. He knows what he'll have to do, but he won't go without indulging in his desires.





	Not for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327321) by Rainbow Anon. 



> So, this is my first fic. I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out, but I think it went alright.  
> The smutty stuff kind of fell short. I'm not that imaginative. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
> This fic was inspired by the rainbow anon on camp-maxvid's Tumblr. I just had to write it :)

It was a rainy Monday, the perfect day for Fishing Camp. Or so David thought. Of course this was doomed from the start. None of the campers were actually interested in sitting at the dock all day and waiting for fish to bite. Especially because most of Lake Lilac's fish died after the "incident". Only the counselors know what happened exactly, but Campbell forced them to sign a Non disclosure agreement, so it remains a mystery.

"Come on! Just another hour! Believe me, if you wait just a little longer and a fish bites you'll be amazed!", David pleaded with the annoyed campers.

"This is stupid! I don't want to spend the whole day sitting around and doing nothing! Well... I do, but on my terms!", Max replied.

Nurf visibly bored, jumps up, throws his fishing rod to the side and shouts "You don't want to sit around? That can be arranged!"

"Don't you dare!", Max screamed as Nurf picks him up. "Nurf! What are you doing?" David shouts, but instead of responding, Nurf throws Max into the lake like he's trying to skip rocks with him. David quickly jumps after Max and fishes him out of the shallow water.

Max must have hit a few rocks as he's bleeding, but he's well enough to cough out insults at Nurf. They were too weak for Nurf to hear them, but Max hoped it was enough to cheer David up. Arriving back at shore David almost snapped. Seeing Max like this was bad enough, but Nurf's pleased look was too much. "That's it Nurf! I've had it with you today! Poor Max... what were you thinking? I think we need to have a serious talk, young man!"

"Uhm, David? I think you should take care of Max first", Gwen chimed in. In his anger, David was so focused on reprimanding Nurf that he lost focus on the young boy shaking in his arms. "Oh, uhm. Gwen? Could you take care of Max please. I-I think that would be better."

This whole situation had alarm bells ringing in David's head. He knew this feeling all too well. Having Max so close to him wasn't smart. He was well aware of that.

"Why? Don't worry David. I'll deal with Nurf. Plus you're soaking wet. Get some fresh clothes so you don't catch a cold. I don't wanna have to deal with these brats myself while you're sick."

David couldn't respond to that. She was right of course. So, with Max in his arms he leaves. "This is exactly what I was afraid of", David mumbles to himself as he's going for the couselors cabin. "What do you mean?", Max asks. Shit! Caught up in his thoughts he forgot about Max again. "Oh, uh nothing! Let's go pick up some fresh clothes for you as well."

He knew about his feelings for Max for a while now. He always told himself that he could control it. But every time Max gets a little too close for comfort is a reminder to David that no matter what, these feelings won't go away, it's wrong, he shouldn't be here. He doesn't deserve to live if he has feelings like that. For Max's sake.

Arriving at the couselors cabin, David lies Max on his bed. "Alright. Let's fix you up!". With relative ease, David cleans Max's wounds. They were just superficial. A lot of blood, but only a few cuts. Not too deep. "Great! Looks like that's it. Go ahead and get changed. I'll be in the bathroom."

While changing clothes himself in the bathroom, David thought about his feelings again. " _This is it_ ", " _I can't do this anymore_ ", " _Poor Max. He doesn't deserve this_ " all these thoughts flew around in his head. "Tonight! I'm going to end it tonight. This needs to stop. I can't go on like this.", David told himself with sudden determination. "Nobody will have to know why. Max won't have to know. Everyone can go on with their lives.", David's rambling was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.

"Fuck! Shit! David! I think my arm's fucked up!". David charges out of the bathroom. Like a cruel joke played by the universe, Max managed to get undressed. But now that he was trying to put on his pants, his arm gave up on him.

"Oh Gosh! Let me see your arm! I should have checked you more thoroughly."

"I hope it's not broken", Max said.

" _This has to be a joke. I want to protect Max from me and this happens. I can't take it anymo-_ ", David thinks to himself

"Hey David?", David's thoughts get interrupted by Max.

"Yes, Max?"

"Could you at least help me put my pants on first?"

"Sure thing, Max!". David pulls Max's pants up to his thighs but keeps his hands awkwardly between Max's legs and slowly begins putting pressure on him.

"Hey David?"

"Yes, Max?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh! Sorry! I must have gotten carried away.", David says. But he doesn't stop.

" _sigh_ David! Wha-", David kisses Max and takes of his clothes.

"I'm sorry Max! I need this.", David takes some lube from his nightstand and applies it to one of his fingers. Max's pants fall back down to the floor as David lifts Max and positions him on the bed. Max moans as David slowly inserts his finger. "Oh David!", Max screams. This sends David over the edge. David pulls out his finger and moves on top of Max. He kisses Max's neck as he aligns himself and pushes in. " _Wow. Max is tight. Of course he is. I can't believe I'm doing this. I wanted to avoid thi-_ ", but Max's moans distract his train of thought. David feels Max shake below him. He must be close, but so is he. David moves his hand back between Max's legs and strokes. The boy, who is already overstimulated let's out another loud moan. David can't hold himself back anymore. With a final thrust he finishes inside of Max.

Silence... Only breathing can be heard for a few minutes.

David breaks the silence: "I'm so sorry about this, Max... Let me see your arm". Max's laughter fills the room to Davids shock.

"My arm is fine you fucking idiot! I was just hoping I could make you bolt out of the bathroom while you were getting dressed."

"Oh..."

"I love you, you moron! Can't you get a hint?"

"You're not making this any easier, Max. What I've done can't be excused. Whether you love me or not.", David says. He knows Max must be trying to cope with what had just happened. And even if he isn't, Max shouldn't feel this way about him. Especially after what he's done.

"Yeah! It was pretty fucked up. I didn't think you'd have it in you.", Max lay down on David's bed.

David got dressed and sat down on the bed to hand Max the blanket. "Go get some rest", David gets up to leave.

"Hey! Don't leave! The least you could do is lie down with me".

"I've got nothing to lose anymore, do I?", David lies down next to Max. They cuddle for a few minutes.

"Yeah, anyway, I didn't get a response yet"

"Response?"

"I said I love you!"

"I love you too, Max"

Max clung to David for a while longer before falling asleep.

He awoke to find David gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo open ending :)  
> Interpret this as you wish. Whether David actually committed suicide or not is up to you, but either way, it's a pretty dark fic in and of itself, so I didn't want to go too deeply into that aspect.  
> I know this ending is a little sudden, but I'm kind of burned out. I'm not used to writing so much. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
